


The Return of the Fearless Man

by bangelus9



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Jealousy, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Misunderstandings, Post S3, Post-Divorce, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Matt Murdock left Hell's kitchen after learning that Karen visited Frank at the hospital and helped him escape ...a couple of years later With marital failure, Matt decides to face his old demons and try to live without martyrdom
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page, Milla Donovan/Matt Murdock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Return of the Fearless Man

_**Foreword- Break**_

* * *

_When Matt reached the meeting point , he could see how she covered herself in the rain with an umbrella._

_A grimace closest to a curved smile the lips of soaked Matt_

_"Mille"_

_A moment of silence, the rain and his breaths were the only sounds that came to Matt ._

_"Sorry to appear like this," said Matt after a brief moment of tension._

_The torrential downpour grew stronger._

_" What do you want ... Matt ?"_

_Matt cleared his throat and decided not to give the issue "I have the annulment" any longer._

_She couldn't contain her gasp when she heard it. " ¿ La ... You've .. signed it ? "_

_Matt clenched his teeth and climbed the rain-soaked glasses, to accommodate them "I couldn't"_

_"Matthew ..."_

_" It is that ... I should sign"_

_" Matt "_

_" Foggy told me that I should sign it, out of respect for you"_

_"That would have been fine."_

_"But it's not true" Matt under his head and his wet hair scattered across his forehead "Mille ..."_

_She shook her head without being able to avoid the tears. "Don't do it ..." her plea was muffled by a sob._

_"I didn't marry you with deception." Matt paused for a moment to inhale. "I love you, I know."_

_"I don't know how you can say that, Matt " Milla took off the sunglasses she was wearing "You ... You have problems Matthew ... Very serious emotional problems"_

_Matt just shrugged "Do you love me?"_

_"I don't think you're in a position to know how you feel about ANYTHING"_

_"I haven't asked you that ..."_

_"I defend myself, Matt, " she gasped. "I defend myself against you and what you do to me."_

_"Answer my question"_

_"Don't force me to answer ..." Milla grabbed her hand tightly to the umbrella and looked at her sunglasses before putting them back on. "It's a complicated question and I don't have an answer."_

_Matt shook his head to the side, elusively, and the discomfort in Milla lit up again. “You ask me if I can live without you? Yes. It's probably not what you want to hear, but it's true. I was in the world before I met you… ”_

_Matt turned his face to her_

_"... And yes, we shouldn't have married"_

_As soon as the words remained in the air something inside Matt froze. She was right and he knew it, he always knew. But saying it out loud was heartbreaking._

_At least one of the two had the courage to accept it._

_Matt searched the pockets of his jacket, took out an envelope and offered it to him._

_Milla gasped_

_"I'll sign it," Matt said in a raspy voice. " Foggy was right."_

_Milla examine the envelope as if the oddest thing and to the most disturbing time had held in his hands._

_" Matt ..."_

_"But I know I love you, I somehow love you," Matt explained sharply. "Because I love you enough to give you this ..."_

_Milla groaned slightly and lifted the envelope_

_"See you later Mile ..."_

_Matt turned and started walking away from her._

_Leaving Milla with a broken heart than ever. But both knew it was necessary._

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible with this .. English is not my first language .. if anyone is interested in being my Beta ... please let me know


End file.
